


Gem Polishing

by VincentVanNintendogh



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentVanNintendogh/pseuds/VincentVanNintendogh
Summary: After escaping from Salem, Emerald has been feeling emotionally stressed on leaving the only family she has ever known. Luckily, she has the ability to conjure a fantasy relaxation to alleviate all of her woes and deal with her tension.
Relationships: Emerald Sustrai/Nameless Man, Emerald Sustrai/OC
Kudos: 6





	Gem Polishing

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a pic of Emerald masturbating and wanted to write something based off of it. The man in the story has no name, just some random person to fill the slot since I didn't want to use any of the stock male RWBY characters for this story. Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

“Fuck!” 

Emerald threw her head back onto the couch as she swore to herself. One hand gripping the top of the cushion beside her, the other tracing around her cunt, spreading her wet arousal around her lips. She had stripped herself nude; nothing but a black choker and white lace panties with a little bowl dangling on her ankle consisted of her clothing. Her grip on the couch tightened, her knuckles turning white as she slowly pumped two fingers into her womanhood. With the same hand she used her thumb to flick against her little bud, gasping as a wave of intense euphoria washed over her.

Emerald had been stressed for the past few days. The decision to leave from Salem’s clutches, quite literally, had been one that plagued her mind for days. She had no intention of staying where she was seen as nothing more than a disposable pawn; to be thrown into the gutter when she was no longer needed. She had been down that path before and was not keen on going back. Still, to leave the only ‘family’ she had ever known was something that would take a toll on her emotional state. A problem that she had a perfect measure with to solve.

Emerald’s eyes fluttered closed as she began to create scenarios in her mind. She could feel her heartbeat rise in her chest as lurid thoughts of her recent lover pleasuring her came to mind. Down on his knees is where she pictured him. A position where he would willingly serve her, dragging his tongue up her toned thighs, planting kisses along the way before he reached her soaked heat.

A groan parted her lips as she curled her fingers inside of her, searching for her sweet spot. She brought her free hand off the couch to her breasts as she pawed out her mound. A tweak of her nipple followed by a quick thrust of her finger’s drew moan after moan from the girl. The fantasy again played out in her head; the hand inside her would be replaced with her partner’s skilled tongue while the hand on her breasts was his own, using his nimble fingers to squeeze her breasts. Sweat glistened off of her mocha skin as her breaths turned into sharp pants at the thought of his ministrations.

She imagined him worshiping her. Praising her like a goddess. Truly loving and adoring her for who she was. She imagined him looking up at her with utter devotion. She could almost see it as she opened her eyes and looked down. There he was, being the good little partner he was born to be. Her vision soon took on a new form as he stood up and used his hardened length to rub against her entrance as both of his hands gripped her ass, causing her plump cheeks to pillow against his fingers as he squeezed. After a brief moment of teasing her by rubbing his member along her lips, he plunged deep into her slick cunt. Her walls would tighten and cling around his member, acting as a soft velvety comfort in return for all the warmth he was providing her. 

Her daydreaming had brought her closer and closer to her orgasm. She could no longer feel her own fingers inside her but rather his cock. She felt his fingers firmly on her ass before one hand reared back and came roaring down hard with a sharp slap. She squealed as she genuinely felt as if the slap had hit her. Her mind was flooded with the acts he was performing, the line between fiction and reality blurred. She bucked her hips in time with his thrusts and slaps, savoring every motion and praying a hand-print would form but sadly knowing it wouldn’t.

Her partner leaned down over her, she could feel him less than a hair’s breadth away from her lips. His warm breath caressing her face as she leaned in to kiss his soft lips. What began as a chaste peck devolved into a passionate heated mess. She could feel him deepen the kiss by snaking his tongue past her own, her moans muffled by his lips. Her hands wrapped around his neck as her legs followed suit around his waist. Her thighs squished against his hips as she made sure each thrust he made would go as deep as possible; scraping along the bundle of nerves inside of her and causing her to shudder. She felt one of her partner’s hands leave her ass and trace it’s way along her supple curves, up past her breast, and finally resting with a loose grasp over her throat, gently stroking his thumb across her choker.

The end was coming soon for both of them, as she could feel her climax approaching. With his final thrusts, Emerald clawed her way down his back, drawing a groan from him that was swallowed by their kiss. A kiss that felt… real. Too real. 

Emerald’s red eyes shot wide open to see that her head was tilted as her partner, her actual partner, was kissing her. He stood behind the couch, gently cupping her chin as he deepened their kiss. She saw his eyes open back at her and gave her a wink as his lips grinned into the kiss.

Emerald found that her own hands had not stopped their previous masturbatory acts to relieve her anxiety. Her fingers in her cunt felt even more constricted now more so than before as she could feel herself teetering over the edge. Her hand on her breast reached out for her partner’s that cupped her chin to hold onto his wrist for support; reassurance that he was here. That he was real.

Her partner separated the kiss, nothing more than a strand of saliva connecting their lips. He leaned in close to her ear before uttering in a husky whisper one word.

“Cum.” 

And cum she did. Her back arched off of the couch as her lips formed a silent scream. Her legs twitched as she felt herself spasm and convulse around her fingers, she held them in place in hopes to ride out the wave of ecstasy for as long as she could. Given how long she had been edging herself, Emerald was able to hold out for a quarter of a minute before her peak began to fade. She came down from her high a frizzled and disheveled but thoroughly pleased mess. She felt a kiss placed upon the top of her head against her matted hair.

Emerald managed to catch her breath and was prepared to give a scalding to her partner for watching her but was stopped when he crashed her lips upon hers again. Her tiny tirade died in her throat as she melted into the kiss. A glazed over look took over her face as they parted. Her partner smiled at this and gave a light chuckle. She turned her head away as her face began to flush crimson. 

“You know,” he began teasingly, “If you wanted to ease some tension, I’m always here for you.”

Emerald glanced his way before offering a quick nod of agreement as a response.

“Now, what's to say we continue where you left off. I’m sure that copy of me you made was having a fun time with you.” 

Emerald froze. Her semblance had apparently projected upon him while he was in the room. He saw everything. Before she could fathom the ramifications of her strengthened abilities, she felt a thick pressure against her lips. He had stripped down his pants and placed his cock against her pillowy lips. Her eyes shot up to his as he flashed her a smirk.

“I’d say it’s only fair to repay me for what I did, don’t you think?” he placed a hand on top of her head and began to make small thrusts against her lips.

Emerald gave a sly grin of her own back towards him before parting her lips and gently sucking his member, slowly swirling her tongue around the tip. She supposed it would be better to have fun together in reality rather than her fantasies. A belief that would carry them through the rest of the day before they passed out together on the couch, holding each other close in a warm embrace. Emerald may have lost the only family she had known but she’d say she gained a much better prize. A flawless gem, she would say.


End file.
